Gag Me Please!
by Massao-na-Mizu
Summary: Kaoru is so confused! Before, Aoshi was her best friend's big brother. Then, her close friend. Then, the appointed best man in her wedding with Kenshin. But now she's really confused...What was Aoshi Shinomori doing in a bed naked...! With her? AU
1. PrologueKaoru's Confession

**Gag Me Please!**

by Massao na Mizu

**Summary:** Kaoru is so confused! One time, Aoshi was her best friend's big brother. Then, her new close friend. Then, the going-to-be-best-man in her wedding with said crush. But now she's real confused... What was Aoshi Shinomori doing in a bed naked..? With here?! [AU]

I know, it's cliché, but all the other pairings have one! I thought we Aoshi/Kaoru lovers should make one too! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin Characters. The others that aren't in the story, they are mine. 

**_Imp!!! _**This does not mean I'm not continuing the Sorrow Mingled Tears. In fact, I've done some of the chaps and I'm editing them. it would take a long time since I'm very busy. Pray for me to pass my tests with flying colors, please guys! Or else I won't be able to update any of my stories! Oh and, making Aoshi/Kaoru fics does not mean I don't support the K/K pairing. I love it. I really do. I just have a thing for alternate pairings. 

**_Load Down: (Or Whatever You May Call it in your Country...)_**

Aoshi Shinomori--Lawyer (25)

Kaoru Kamiya--Senior Student at the University of Tokyo (21)

Misao Makimachi--Junior at the same University (20)

Sanosuke Sagara-- Chairman of the Kamiya Corporation of Dojos... (23)

Kenshin Himura--Very very rich businessman (29)

Megumi Takani--doctor (24)

Tomoe Yukishiro--will not be appearing always, but will play in important role in this story(27)

Yahiko Myojin--Junior at the University of Tokyo, Half-brother of Kaoru 20

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue**

I'll tell you something I have never confided to anyone before--not even to my best friend Misao. Something that shouldn't be plaguing my mind now that I'm nine months away from my wedding with Kenshin. Something I am guilty of until now...

.

I have a big crush on Aoshi Shinomori.

.

Yes, that's right. Misao's half-brother. Misao's super handsome, gorgeous, smart, kind, nice, quiet, talented in everything, etc etc half-brother. 

.

Don't get me wrong. I _love _Kenshin very much. In fact, that is why I'm going to marry him. But still, Aoshi was my first crush and I couldn't help but think: If Aoshi saw me in my beautiful wedding gown and me beautiful as ever, would he be jealous that it was not him waiting for me near the sacred altar? 

.

Sigh. Me and my fantasies. But I can't help it! I just can't! I've been crushing on him ever since I can remember. When I was first invited by Misao to spend the day with her on her house... And he opened the door for me, (he was about fourteen and I was ten) and his short, stylish, boyish hair was very neat and silky black. And his dark cerulean eyes almost like my own looked upon me...

.

I fell for him.

.

Not that I ever got the nerve to tell him.

.

That after that encounter, I would try to hang out with Misao as much as possible. That every time I slept over, I silently tried to find him and talk to him while he was sitting on his computer chair, typing away with his great-looking hand supporting his head by his cheek. How laid-back and intact he looked...That maybe I'd see a glimpse of him walking down their stairs without a shirt on (I've succeeded when I was fifteen)

.

I told you I shouldn't be thinking of all this.

.

It was not a weird thing for anyone to fall in love with him. In fact, most girls ARE in love with him. They swoon over him and jam the telephone line to their house to make prank calls, trying to hear his sexy, manly voice. That I secretly cherished the time when he was seventeen and I was thirteen when he tapped my shoulder and said, "Kaoru, can you pass the chopsticks?" 

.

_Okay, not really anything romantic to say...but I was young._

.

I held my breath as I saw the flashbacks on my mind, even if my eyes were wide open, trying to drive the impure, unfaithful thoughts away and yet trying to make them as vivid as I could.

.

I closed my eyes tight. Breathe. A light tap on my shoulder retrieved me from my reverie. I smiled at Kenshin as he asked, "Are you alright, Kaoru-chan?" He asked politely and gently.

.

I nodded my head, "Ah, Kenshin-kun. I'm quite alright. I was just... reflecting..." _Don't ask me anymore for I feel guilty as it is..._ I thought to myself.

.

"If you say so, Kaoru-chan," Kenshin said, returning back to his food. I sighed and looked around the restaurant. It was really exotic-looking for we were on vacation on a resort near the beach. There were few people so you could really relax with your loved ones.

.

With us were Misao and Aoshi, and Megumi and Sanosuke. It was summer break in Senior's year and Junior so Misao and I could make it. Aoshi took a leave on his firm, Megumi wanted a break from the hospital and Sano... well, Sano is the Chairman of the Kamiya Corporation so he had to tag along. And Kenshin... he's just relaxing. He didn't brag at all and seemed to know every inch of the resort. Probably because he owns it. 

.

It's really a mystery how we end up with each other and if you asked me how we met, it's such a blurry thing I'd rather not remember. It was very humiliating for me and quite amusing for Kenshin. -_-;;

.

I looked at my food which consists of some shrimp that I didn't know how it was cooked and rice and iced tea and some veggies. On my left was a napkin and a fork. On my right was a knife and a spoon. Good thing I lived in San Francisco once so I'm quite familiar with using these utensils.

.

"_Itadakimasu_," I whispered to myself, clapping my hands together in silent prayer. I put the napkin on my lap, looking over Sano who was putting it on like a baby's bib. Megumi scooted farther from him, but did not try to tell Sano how to use it properly. I sweat dropped. Apparently, Megumi seems to be entertaining herself by making fun of the ignorant Sano. I blushed, feeling embarrassed for my friend and whispered to him, "Sano, you put it on your lap." 

.

He gave me a confused look and said, "What for? Isn't it used so that your shirt would get stained?" I massaged my temples and sighed. Kenshin saw the predicament and coughed to get Sano's attention. 

.

"Please just put it the right way, Sano," he said in a nice guy tone so calmed, composed that I had to smile and gaze at him. I must have looked dreamy because I felt eyes upon me and saw Misao smirking mischievously whilst staring at me while Aoshi's dark blue eyes seemed to express his hilarity so I rolled my eyes at them both, grinning. 

.

Of course, over the past years, Aoshi and I have bonded and became close. But he and Kenshin will always be closer for they were best friends even before I met him and Misao

.

While we were eating, a woman approached us, clad only in a two piece green bikini and a shawl tied loosely on her hips. She had strawberry red lipstick that was quite unappealing for it didn't matched with her outfit and some blush on. Even because of the color conflict, her face was real pretty and she wasn't soggy at all. You can say she's pretty.

.

"Long time no see, Kenshin," she greeted him in a sultry voice that sent bad chills on my spine. _'I don't like this girl'_, I thought to myself eyeing her. Kenshin seemed surprised and it seemed to me as if all the noise in the restaurant was silenced. Misao and Aoshi were both looking at the woman also Megumi and Sano whom were previously having a disagreement. "How are you?"

.

"Tomoe-san, this is a pleasant surprise," his eyes were focused on hers and it was as if the words he just said was hard to say that it hurt his throat. "I'm fine, and you?"

.

She smiled, not showing any of her teeth, my eyes darted towards Kenshin who has totally forgotten about me. I felt jealousy coursing through my veins. "I'm fine too." 

.

I cut in the conversation. "Kenshin-kun?" I questioningly said, putting on an impeccable innocent curiosity expression on my face. He looked at me, his eyebrows raising as if this was the only time he realized I was there. I held my breath and counted to ten, trying to be composed. 

.

He looked somewhat guilty. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the girl's lips twitch as if she was suppressing a smirk. "She's... She's Toyama Tomoe." She made a little bow and I inclined my head half a centimeter and forced a smile on my face.

.

"Nice to meet you, Toyama-san," I politely said. 

.

"The pleasure's all mine," she said, smiling in a way that insulted me.

.

"My! That's a man's words!" Megumi gave a gasp and she might have thought was a whisper to Sano. Tomoe didn't even turn to Megumi to reply.

.

There was silence. Kenshin didn't even try to introduce Tomoe to our friends. It was all up to Tomoe to make a conversation. "I heard that this is your resort," she said finally.

.

Megumi again leaned on Sano and whispered [loud enough for the whole table to hear]. "My! She must be one of those fans of Kenshin's that thinks they'll get a free pass if they knew him! Probably has no money to pay for the resort fee!" She giggled and I had to look behind me to hind my grin. Sano let out a chuckle, Misao almost choke on her drink and Aoshi remained emotionless.

.

Kenshin ignored Megumi's comment and answered Tomoe's statement-like-question. "Yes, I do." He said softly. Aoshi's eyes raised to level with mine and he just... stared at me, obviously wanting to say something. Too bad I didn't know Morse code.

.

"Well, I reserved two suites for me and my friends. I said that each suite was to have four beds. Now when I came here an hour ago, the rude manager said that I didn't say that I wanted four beds on each suite." She pouted. "Help me please?"

.

"Why not ask one of the high people? Why Kenshin?" Misao asked her. Tomoe's lips pursed as if she was annoyed. 

.

"I couldn't find anyone who could help me," she answered flatly. 

.

"Uhm, can this wait after we've eaten? It's actually impolite to interrupt our dinner," I said nonchalantly. It was obvious enough in my voice I was annoyed. Kenshin patted my shoulder with a sigh and a smile.

.

"That's okay, Kaoru-chan. I'm not that hungry anyway. Please continue dinner without me." He stood up, leaving us to eat. Tomoe had a triumphant smile playing on her lips. 

.

I was so annoyed that I grabbed Kenshin's plate and let it slide and spoil the plants on my left and stated eating again; not raising my eyes to meet my friends' eyes.

.

"Calm down, Jou-chan. This isn't your usual behavior." Sano tried to calm me down and comfort me.

.

"If I were you, I would've punched the girl and kissed Kenshin right on the lips!" Misao said, putting her fist on her chest. 

.

Without taking her eyes away from her food, Megumi made a comment. "It's not actually all the girl's fault. it was Kenshin's decision if he would let himself be lured." 

.

Surprisingly, Aoshi spoke. "I agree. In fact, a manager can't really get angry for there are still a lot of free suites with four beds. He wouldn't have chased away the guests." Every nodded in agreement.

.

"Sigh. So much for a relaxing vacation. And to think we're nine months away from our wedding," I grumbled to myself, chewing on my food. It was hard to feel at ease when you know your fiancé might be somewhere with a woman who doesn't have virtue a and that would seduce Kenshin away. "I just hope I don't hear bedroom voices or see them naked on a bed." My friends chuckled and some giggled.

.

"Kenshin wouldn't do that," Misao said faithfully. She admired Kenshin as a big brother and respected him as an individual.

.

For some reason, Aoshi stopped eating or moving. He knew something about this but I was afraid of what he would reveal so I kept quiet. I bit on my food and ordered some sake. I wouldn't want to remember this. 

.

"Damn plot," I muttered under my breath. Misao looked at me quizzically.

.

"What was that?" She asked. I shook my head, filled my glass with some sake until it was over pouring and gulped it all in at once that it had the desired effect of making me feel dizzy. 

.

"Drink with me," Misao, Megumi and Sano looked at each other, reluctant to follow my request. But Aoshi, being opposite to my got the big bottle of sake and filled his own glass. Sango was next, with a words, "Oh, what the heck." And Megumi daintily poured her glass half and Misao got as much as I did.

.

"To our happiness," I said drowsily and we clinked out glasses and gulped it all in.

.

I couldn't remember much of what happened next. All I remember was that after that, Aoshi was trying to help me walk to my suite when we heard noises coming from another suite. I pressed my ear to the door. 

.

_"Mm... Kenshin..." _A woman's voice moaned out. I froze.

.

_"Tomoe..." _A very familiar voice groaned. I gritted my teeth, stepping away and positioning myself to break the door, but Aoshi's arm went to my waist and another on my shoulders. He tightened his hold to get me so close to him I was breathing his breath.

.

"Shhh, don't do it," he whispered, smelling me--making himself familiar to my scent. I eyes fluttered closed as my arms went to his and leaned on him. He kissed my neck and I let him.

.

After that, I could faintly remember getting pushed at a door and getting French-kissed by Aoshi's great lips and great kissing abilities engulfed me. My arms were around his neck and one of his hand were going up, up, up my thigh. 

.

I closed my eyes and re-opened them because of the bright sunshine. But it was not the only thing that greeted me. It was the face of a slumbering Aoshi, breathing on my face and pulling me tighter to him. 

.

I closed them again, light-headed as I felt, hoping this was just a dream.

.

[End of Prologue]

.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Gag Me Please!**

Massao-na-Mizu

**AN:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! ^_^ I really appreciate them. Though can anybody answer my question or give me info? I don't know what Misao and Megumi's last names are. Also Yahiko's. Please email me or tell me what their last names via reviews are! It's crucial for the fic and I've been searching but surprisingly couldn't find them! :( 

Anyway, I hope you read this chapter and review! :) No flames! 

**Remember:  **More reviews, faster updates. No reviews will resort to deletion of fic... j/k! ^_^ cheers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 1**

My wishfor this_ thing_ not to have happened wasn't granted. 

Coz' when I opened my eyes, Aoshi was still beside me, asleep. His arms loosely looped around my waist and his breath warming my face. But I didn't need warming. For I was red as a tomato when I realized that we were naked!

I-I was with..!

I tried to sit up and gasped as I did so, but Aoshi's arms tightened around my waist, sending me to quickly hitting my head on the pillows. "That hurts!" I whined, trying again to get up but his grip on my waist was tight enough for me not to make another stupid move. "Aoshi, let go of me! Do you know what we've done? That we're still here?" I said, trying to shake him to his senses, but his eyes remained closed as he shifted to be more comfortable.

I cursed softly to myself, slapping his arm lightly to wake him up when he suddenly spoke. "Will it make a difference?" I stopped, tears all of a sudden blurred my vision. "Thought so. Did you take a pill?" I nodded, not caring if he ***knew* **I did.

"Good. Now try to catch some sleep," I blushed again, some of the memories from yester night.

"I'm not sleepy," I murmured stubbornly. "Are you really aware that we just... betrayed Kenshin???" I asked, pathetically outraged.

"Technically, he did too. You see, that's why you were so upset last night, wasn't it? Hearing voices from another room... Muttering--rather *moaning*-"

"That's enough! But that isn't a rightful reason to do this!!!" I protested, pulling the the bed sheet to my chest, trying to hide everything I could.

"And what IS his rightful reason to do such an act? Besides, didn't you enjoy it?" My face burned from embarrassment, further sinking inside the bed sheet. "You have nothing to hide since I've already seen everything."

"Urgh! Perve! Y-you took advantage of me!!!" I started trying to punch him on his arms, but it seems to be utterly useless against him. 

He pulled me against him, his eyes a darker shade of cerulean blue than mine flashing at me, looking me straight in the eye. "I did not." Now tears really spilled from my eyes to my cheeks. Tears that contained sorrow, pain, guilt and anger. 

I was so confused. I was torn between being betrayed by the man I love or because I betrayed him...

His eyes softened and he tucked my head under his chin, trying to comfort me, stroking my back and rubbing my upper arm. "It's not your fault. Go ahead and cry to release the pain." Aoshi said so softly and soothingly that I really felt comforted by his words.

"I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsely, sobbing. "I--I didn't mean for these things to happen... to make things between us complicated..." 

I did like Aoshi--very much! But if this means losing him as a friend, I don't think I can handle it. He shushed me, lightly brushing his lips on my forehead. "It doesn't have to be complicated. What happened can never be reversed. But it can be changed. If you would want to give Kenshin another chance, then so be it."

I sighed, relieved. Closing my eyes, I saw him through my heart. How it was to be, I didn't know... it was as if I could see his face--eyes closed and comforting in my mind. "Thanks," I subconsciously snuggled to him closer, a hand automatically going to his hair as fingers ran through the silky ink-black hair. The strands to soft that it reminded me of a child's. My other hand was under his face, cupping his cheek. I don't know what have possessed me to do so, but I did. I dared not open my eyes for I was scared to see him staring straight at my burning face.

Somehow, Aoshi had a big effect on me. Though I can't quite pinpoint how and where or when this effect came to happen. I just knew...

I have to trust his words.

"No prob. Sleep." I obeyed, letting myself be engulfed in blissful sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Kenshin woke up, startled to see Tomoe gone. He looked around and heard movement inside the bathroom and relaxed, slumping. But as soon as all the memories of yester-night came back to him, he paled considerably and smacked his forehead with the side of his fist.

"Damn... F... what was _**I**_ thinking?!" he muttered angrily to himself, getting up from the bed when Tomoe's head poked itself out from the bathroom.

"Hey, where're you going?" she asked blankly, her face had no trace of makeup, making it more presentable to look at. 

"To my room," he murmured, grabbing his shirt and hastily buttoning it up...

_Kaoru..._

What has he done?! For sure she'll hate him!

_Kaoru..._

But s-she doesn't need to know right? He could keep it his secret! Surely Tomoe would compromise!

_Pure, sweet Kaoru..._

He sighed, seizing his belt and putting it on with trembling fingers.

_Innocent Kaoru would believe every word you'll say..._

His eyes quickly darted to Tomoe's eyes, her blank expression revealed nothing of what she was thinking _if_ she was thinking.

_She'll never know that truth... she would easily take your word for it._

Guilt was gnawing on his conscience and the thought of Kaoru never confronting him was terrible. He couldn't face her right now! For sure she'd have an inkling that he stayed with Tomoe for the night! He never visited her suite!

_Poor, poor, un-expecting Kaoru._

No matter what he thought, it pained him to live with the fact that even though he was madly in love with Kaoru, he seek for another and slept with Tomoe! He faced Tomoe and blinked, walking towards her. "Tomoe, I'm sorry, but our past... is the past. I have a fiancé, and I really do love her. What happened yester-night was a mistake. I'm sorry." She smiled casually and shrugged.

"That's okay, Kenshin. What happened will be our little secret... Does she know I'm your former wife?" He shook his head and she sighed. "Well, it's your choice if you want to tell her, then. Bye, Kenshin. Thanks for helping me." Her head returned inside the bathroom and the bathroom door closed itself. 

He didn't waste time in getting out of the suite and making his way to his own suite, fumbling with his key card. He opened it and opened his own comfort room and removed his clothes. 

It was time for an ice-cold shower.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Massao's notes:** I decided to end there coz... I'm mentally drained and my mom is eyeing me (more like glaring at me) threateningly. Sweatdropped. No worries, I'll update when I get the right amount of reviews. ^_^ Remember to review and please no flaming. I'm good with constructive criticism and it's my medicine. Btw, I need a beta for this fic and for Sorrow Mingled Tears. ^_^

**Answer to reviews:**

**Kiryuu-500**--Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment! *hushes reviewer closer to whisper* I used to dislike the idea too...

**rose**-- thanks for the compliment and the thought! actually, you can leave your email address so that I can email you when I update. ^_^

**BelleDayNight-**-thanks! I agree!

**LittleDragon5**--that maybe the only witty thing I've said and will ever in this fic. -_- unless someone gives me bright ideas. ^_^

**Hitokiri-miao-miao**-- what a cute name!!! *gushes* I've used the word Hitokiri which means Sword Slasher as a name before too in one of my fics. I simply adore it. ^_^

**Orchidaeae** -- YOU are officially in my list of most favorite people. You are next to J.Lo. ^_^ thanks alot!

**Aryana1**--you know when I started writing Aoshi/Kaoru, there were only three stories. -_- imagine the hardships I had to face.

Thanks for the other reviewers! I hope you like this too! ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

**Gag Me Please!**

**Massao-na-Mizu**

**M/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! I never thought it would receive a lot of reviews despite the fact that its plot is overused in so many pairings, but this! That is why I made this. ^_^ It still puzzles me it got that much reviews. -_-;; Sorrow Mingled Tears was better written and more original. *Shrugs* Not that I'm complaining much! Also, I'll let you guess whose POV it is. It's part of it. Also, it's relaxing and it's nicer to read if you're listening to BoA's Every Heart

**Last Chap's Recap:** when I opened my eyes, Aoshi was still beside me, asleep...I was red as a tomato when I realized that we were naked!..._She'll never know that truth... she would easily take your word for it...She'll never know that truth... she would easily take your word for it..._

**Japanese Money:** I went to the mall yesterday whenever yesterday was to check the Yen balance. Here it is:

.5 yen is 1 peso or something. 

56 pesos is equal to a dollar so imagine that. ^_^ You need it for the terms. That is what I'm going to follow.

**Warning:** This will be an Aoshi/Kaoru, but there will be a tender moment, not lime part in this chap of Kaoru and Kenshin. But it will soon pass.

**Read and Review!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter 2**

"Bye," I bid to Aoshi, lowering my eyes and despite myself, blushing. He blinked and inclined his head, as if nothing happened. I wish I'd be as calm, cool and collected like him. He wouldn't be suspected for anything, except stealing the bride... (eep!) or predicted to have topped the bar exams (which he did)... or ... something else. I'm not entirely sure. 

It's so hard to get to him. Even Misao still can't completely predict the actions of her brother. I totally doubt she'll ever predict this. I'm not planning to tell. He's just... a lone wolf. Someone who can exist on his own. No one really knows what he's thinking and he doesn't let just anybody see a passionate side of him.

I was still looking at his back. The muscles of his stomach that rippled when he walked towards his suite that was five doors really apart from their neighbors really made me blush to know that I was trying to memorize every single abs and make him make sounds he only omits when he's---

This should be raised to a higher rating. 

He opened the door with his key card but just stood there, leaving the door ajar. It was as if he was pondering over something. Then he swiftly looked at me. I was startled and my eyes went wide, but I didn't say anything. He then did something that I didn't expect at all...

He smiled and mouthed in Japanese, 'don't worry'. 

I then gave him a bright, genuine smile and a little wave. He nodded his head, not a trace of the smile on his lips that was there before. He still confuses me. Maybe it was a sign that I should keep it quiet. Even with Misao. 

Can I be quiet? 

Of course I can!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_'What have I done?'_ Kenshin asked himself for the nth time. He gave his sopping head a break and turned off the shower. His fingers were looking like prunes for being over-soaked.

He has been brooding over and over about Kaoru. _To tell or not to tell?_ That is the age-old, over-used question that still can't be answered correctly. If he lied, he'd be too guilty. If he did, Kaoru would be too hurt. He knew she'd forgive him, but the guilt will always be there. 

He unconsciously couldn't forgive himself

He must have been there for hours... Still drenched and bare, hair covering his face while he thought of every possible ways. He was not the man he used to be. The man that hurt other people...

He was now a changed man. He'd like to keep that.

But then this occurred. His prizes for being what he is now might slip all away. We all know that to whom much is given, much is expected. He valued a lot of things in his life the most. 

But the most is Kaoru...

Is what is expected from him _that_ much?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aoshi was used to being alone. 

In fact, it never bothered him not to have partners in cases, in projects in College or High School (women were all swooning over him and men wanted to use his abilities that is why he decided to do everything himself), raising Misao alone when their parents died after he graduated college and not having a partner in life.

He was only in love once, but he never had the chance to tell her what he felt. 

Despite of himself and his cool 'tude, he was quite a coward in terms of love. 

In short, he never asked much for himself or for his life. He settled on everything given to him and accepts it when it's gone or gotten. Like when he is eating and Misao eats his congee. He accepts it.

But when Destiny gave him a piece of Heaven, he felt it hard to give it back. To return it to the place where it belonged...

In short, he can't just give up Kaoru. But he will because he respects Kenshin and her duty to him. A Japanese Woman's life's destiny is decided either when she is given the person to marry or who she chooses. So Kenshin is her final destiny. He just has a tiny question...

When Kaoru went to him, wasn't that a part of destiny too?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The guilt somehow dulled for me. I don't remember doing anything else than letting the service of the hotel/resort clean my room after that deciding to get a few more hours worth of sleep. Nothing extra-ordinary. It still throbs in my heart, but numbly. As if a cramp in your foot that prickles when you move it too much, but when you let it be, it heals itself to new.

Maybe I just need to let it work its magic on my heart. I don't want to be unfair to Kenshinor anything--

_Kenshin,_ then suddenly the numbing throbbed so hard again. I sensed tears, heard sobs coming out of my mouth, but it felt so alien. As if I wasn't experiencing the pain first-hand. Rather feeling it through another person. I'm not really sure. 

I took a shower then put on my bikini pair, a blue halter Kenshin praised, saying that it brought out the color of my eyes more while Sano bantered Aoshi of wearing one too to bring out the blue-ness of his eyes. Aoshi didn't even look at him and seemed not to hear him. I slipped on a khaki-colored shorts that was half-way my thigh. 

I didn't need any money for the reason that we are guests of Kenshin, the owner. Still, I felt compelled to bring at least two thousand yen. 

I put it in my back pocket and on the other my key card. My Nokia 6600 was safely tucked inside my front pocket. I tied my hair in the usual fashion and locked the door behind me. Maybe some swimming or jogging or just doing what I want will help me think.

After three hours of buying souvenirs, 30 minutes of swimming and 10 minutes of walking around, I decided to head to the Hotel/Resort's bar and sat myself to one of the high stools and ordered.

"What's your specialty drink? Don't answer that, just give me one," I said, looking out to the beach. 

"Enjoying your stay?" A soft, kind voice I have come to love said, making me turn my head and force a smile on my lips. It was Kenshin, cleaned as he always was. He was smiling. But there was a hint of sadness to it.

Will he be honest to me and tell me of what happened between he and Tomoe? Will he lie? What will _I_ do if he does?

I couldn't bring myself to ask him anything and settled for the formal, "Good morning, Kenshin-kun." He smiled at me kindly. The way he smiled when he was going to correct me. I was closed to perfection in memorizing everything he did.

"It's already afternoon, Kaoru-chan. Perhaps you're having fun in your stay here that you are oblivious of the time," he commented in his usual kind fashion. Something inside me stirred.

"Are you saying that I am ignorant of what is happening around me?" I asked in a stiff voice. Where did that come from? It was probably from the fact that I kept what I knew inside of me. The fact that he did it with his former. The reason that he wasn't with me yesterday. I was still hurting. I am a defiant girl that doesn't want to be dictated by anyone. There was something about him and me that made me irritable.

"N-no, I'm just saying that I hope you're having a great time," he said quietly, hurt showing in his eyes. I sighed and hung my head low.

"Yes. I guess you were... I'm sorry for over-reacting... I have... I have PMS," I lied, in an unconvincing way. My cheeks were flushed, the tips of my ears were red. My bangs covered my eyes and and hands that were on my lap were clenched into fists.

"Not to worry, Kaoru-chan... I might have not been clear. I'm sorry for offending you... I understand completely about the women's cycle," he said gently, comfortingly. I said nothing, even when the waiter gave me my drink and told me that it's something-something. I didn't reply. I was never a very good liar. Acting is different from lying. 

You see, you lend yourself. Your feelings, your heart including to the character you play. You don't hurt anybody in reality. You gave pleasure to your audience. Lying... lying hurts people. They make you feel guilty and all that... There is a big difference. Take note of that. That is one of the things I've learned that are true. *Nods, nods*

A hand in my arm, so comforting and warm drew me back from my reverie and I looked at him. His green eyes I had marveled in day one. I still did. There was something about them... How they could hide his emotions in a flash and then release them in a second. There was something about them now that I couldn't put my finger on... He pulled me to him, his hand now guiding my head to his shoulder and another on my hips. "Kenshin..." I said, in a voice that conveyed my startle, surprise and love. It always makes me feel safe, engulfed in the tender, but raw emotion of love. As long as I was with him, I didn't care about anything else. My arms looped around his stomached and he pulled me closer. We were so intimate... I never wanted to end it.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru..." He whispered in my hair, kissing me softly there. My eyes were closed, savoring the moment. I was half-dazed and my eyelids went half-open. I tightened my grasp on him. I breathed in his scent that welcomed me... _What have I done..?_

"You already said sorry. I've accepted," I replied softly, hoping he'd just hold me and say nothing more. I don't want anything else in this moment. I only wanted him...

"I've done something wrong... Something unforgivable... Something--" I raised my head and my arm to put a finger to his lips and shook my head. I put my finger away and kissed his lips.

"Please, don't tell me... I forgive you. Kenshin, we can all make mistakes. Nobody's perfect. We can hurt each other, wound deep in the heart but we love each other, ne? So I forgive you," I said to him, my eyes pleading for him to stop. I knew Kenshin. This was not going to be good if I don't handle it well.

He shook his head, looking away. His eyes covered his eyes in typical anime mode. Things were not going well. I bit my lower lip. _What if...? What if he decided to cancel our wedding?_ No! No please no! "Maybe we should cool down for a bit," he said finally, releasing his breath. I blinked. Cool down for a bit?

"You mean cancel our wedding and break up?" I blurted before I could stop myself. This was what I was so worried about. I was so afraid... He didn't say anything. The eerie silence so deafening but I refused to say anything. Instead, I stood up, letting his eyes follow my movements, but keeping my eyes straight out to the sunset. 

_If I look now, I'll burst into tears, surely. I must be strong..._ "No, I don't mean that... I mean we need some space without each other. I'm very confused right now, Kaoru-chan. My mind is clouded with my thoughts and conflicting emotions. I don't think I'll be able to make the right decisions..." He reasoned. It made no sense to me.

"Well then, you just made your first wrong decision," I said coldly and turned away. I was relieved that he decided not to follow me. I turned the corner and pushed the 'Up' button of an elevator. It opened for me and inside was Aoshi, eyebrows raising a bit just to show his surprise. 

It was then that I couldn't contain myself. I couldn't take hold of my emotions anymore. If I didn't burst right now, I might die. Tears flowed down my cheeks, my head lowered. He didn't say anything. Neither did I. He just took a step towards me and pulled me into his arms, wherein I collapsed and cried, sobbing so hard and my fingers clutching tightly on his shirt while his arms enveloped me.

The elevator closed and I felt it go up. I held tighter to him, not wanting to let go. He didn't hush me. He never reprimanded me. "I probably look like trash," I sniffed, sobbing and trying to stop myself. I felt him lean on the mirrored wall of the elevator. "I'm sorry for always troubling you."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Aoshi leaned at the wall, his blue eyes blankly looking at the numbers changing as the elevator went up. He held her close, hearing her sniff and clutch tighter on his shirt.

His poor, poor, battered shirt.

He didn't mind. He let her soak him wet with her tears. She was in pain and anguish. No gentleman would let her wander around unescorted. He held her to him, trying to calm her by rubbing her back.

"I probably look like trash," she sniffed. He looked at her head, buried in his chest. "I'm sorry for always troubling you..." Was that what she think she was doing? She never asked for help. He handed it to her. She never asked for these problems. He needn't ask. It was very obvious.

And if it wasn't, he'll let her relate the story. 

"I'll take you back to your room and make tea," he said quietly. She nodded her head, taking her hands away from his crumpled shirt and resting them on his shoulders. It took him aback.

"Thanks, Aoshi..." she said, raising her eyes to him. Cerulean Blue eyes to Cobalt Blue. He couldn't stop himself. He cupped her face putting his lips to hers. 

For the second time, they were engulfed and torn away from reality.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

*******On the side note of Kaoru about I raising the rating, it will never happen. Why? Because I do not want to write an R. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Gag Me Please!**

_Massao na Mizu_

**M/N: **For those who want to be notified when I will update, please leave your email address so I can email you when I do. For those who are already receiving theirs, I don't mind you replying to my alerts and putting your comments there. The number of reviews does not affect me since I have grown out of that anyway. I just really need your opinions and suggestions. Without suggestions, the fic will collapse and it might be put on hold or worse, deleted. 

**IMP:** I'll update when I get 80 reviews [not only for this chap, but for the whole story] so that it'll buy me time to get inspiration. It's like a deadline. ^__^ Not because I want to have a lot of revs that only say one-liners I want suggestions, your opinions on what should happen on the fic coz I don't want to write something you wouldn't like to read.

**Last Chap's Recap: **Kenshin has officially put their relationship on-hold. Meaning they are not officially canceling the wedding or breaking up. It's what Lawyers call a 'recess'. [There are more notes on these in my fic, 'The Breakup Diaries'] Kaoru is distraught and fell into the arms of Aoshi... can Aoshi let her go again? [There was no sexual activity shared after they kissed]

**CHAPTER 3-Cold Summer Nights**

Maybe it is my entire fault that this has happened. Maybe I shouldn't have accepted his proposal... but that would've broken his heart. Maybe I shouldn't have said 'yes, I'll be your girlfriend' when he courted me. Maybe I should've...

"Maybe I shouldn't have loved him so much," I murmured to myself, as I curled into a little ball in the sofa of my suite. Only two more weeks and we'll return to Tokyo. I would have gotten a plane right now, but maybe—and I really hope so—before we go home, we will have reconciled and will start preparing for our upcoming wedding.

I felt really comfortable just curled up in my sofa, drinking a cup of hot cocoa. Aoshi turned on the air-conditioner so that there would a 'cold summer nights' ambiance. 

If you don't know, Cold Summer Nights is a song about a girl that has lost her precious loved one. Now she's blaming herself because if she hadn't been too cold, too out of it and prideful, she could've salvaged the relationship and everything would have been all right. It fit me right. 

I was trying to persuade Aoshi to let me play my album, but he gave me an exasperated glare as he returned to the kitchen to fix some croissants. 

Finally, he returned, carrying a tray of chocolate-striped croissants that surely had chocolate inside. Ferrerro chocolate if I knew his favorite right. He cut one in half and put it on a small plate, picked up a fork and started cutting it into slices and ate it. He didn't say anything. He gave me time to think, to arrange my thoughts.

"Kenshin broke up with me," I blurted out after a while. He didn't look up. Instead, he put the other half of his croissant on his small plate and sliced it again. 

"Oh?" He said skeptically. He was cutting the slice smaller and as he did so, I sat up and got myself a croissant too, following his example. 

"Well, not really broke up with me... More like asked for a 'break'. As in recess in Lawyer lingo," I said off-handedly, waving my hand dismissively. He nodded his head and ate the last slice of his croissant and placed the small plate back in the tray, putting his used fork in the middle and covering it with a neatly folded napkin. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. The guy was very organized and neat. Figures a lot of girls are intimidated. Plus, he has unbelievably HIGH standards for women—well, that's actually more of a guess on my behalf because he never talks about his 'dream' girl.

He then picked up his cup of hot cocoa and put three teaspoons of sugar. I sipped my own, inhaling the fragrant, soothing smell of cocoa. "What exactly provoked him to do so?" He asked after a while. I shrugged my shoulders, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from crying all over again. 

A single tear couldn't escape my eyes. I closed them tight shut. I don't want to show him that I'm very vulnerable or fragile—because I'm not. I'm Kamiya Kaoru! I'm strong! I was born in a Martial Art-loving family for Pete's sake! But then I was showing Aoshi my tears of grief. I felt so hopeless and worthless. Then the one million dollar question flashed in my mind: What have I done to deserve this?!

"I-I just... nothing," I shook my head as I said the words softly. "He corrected me when I said good morning instead of afternoon—don't raise your brow! It was an innocent mistake! I was not really myself—and I kind of snapped at him..." I trailed off, taking a big swing from my cocoa to prevent me of saying anything else. I rolled my eyes when he looked amused. "What?"

"What exactly did you say?" He inquired. I rolled my eyes, unable to contain myself. I couldn't exactly remember so I had to think hard.

"I said, 'are you accusing me of being ignorant of what's happening around me?!' or something like that. I'm not entirely sure," I said, eager to change the topic. But what will say? Shall I say something like, 'so Aoshi, besides me, who were the women you screwed?' Definitely bad. I was too confused and hurt that time that I couldn't think straight… I can't even remember properly what occurred a while ago. It was a blur.

"He obviously thought you were onto him," he pressed on. I was taking sips of my cocoa and had finally found it empty. I set it on the tray, clinking the teaspoon and putting it on the small plate that supported the cup. Ha! Take that for neatness and poise, Aoshi!

"Oh," I said, not really interested that time. I desperately wanted to forget... I was so hurt over the matter..._ I couldn't... I couldn't... I couldn't restrain myself from running away_. "But didn't I? I mean, really catch him," I asked him nonchalantly, suddenly more interested in the ruffles of the throw pillows.

"Perhaps he was afraid. Or he loved you too much that the betrayal is eating him and guilt made him want to stay away from you," he suggested, pouring himself another cup of cocoa then proceeded to fill my cup too. He looked at me for a while, his cobalt eyes boring intensely to my azure ones. It made me uneasy that I had to look away, face burning. He had that effect on girls… Perhaps he knew I have a crush on him? I mentally gasped, then slapped my head for thinking so. No way! It was impossible for him to know!

No one knows! Besides, he'd plainly ignore it anyway.

I looked down on the floor, still feeling his gaze on me. "So I have to thank him for that?" I mumbled sarcastically. How ironic life is, isn't it? 

_Can I die now?_

Because really, I'd appreciate it! I'm so tired of doing this, of being confused and uncertain. I would like to know exactly where I stand so that I won't be out of place.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I said no such thing. Easy Kaoru, remember. You're heart broken," I said, pulling her closer to me in an intimate embrace, making circles on her back with my hand, effectively soothing her. She buried her head in my chest in an intimate, heart-warming gesture. She was nuzzling her nose on my chest. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, cherishing it in my memory. Never have I been this… close and open with a woman. It's confusing, I know, being close yet open at the same time.

"Mm, did you know you're as comforting and as cute as a teddy bear, Aoshi?" she teased. I let my lips form to a lazy smirk, looking at her jet-black hair. She sniffed and I felt her smile against my chest. "You smell good too," she said softly. My eyes fluttered at bit as she raised her head to flash me a soft, genuine smile. She embraced me tighter. My eyelids drooped, almost half-closed. I sighed sleepily and she pulled her arm back to suppress a yawn.

"Rest, Kaoru," I said softly, ruffling her hair and smiling. _No one can see me… it's safe….  _

I suddenly remembered all the chic flicks she and Misao watch. With all the boys falling for the best friend, and vice-versa. It was foolish, I had decided on that long ago. But now… I'm taking it back. It felt very nice to be snuggling with the likes of Kaoru. Although Kaoru was… Kaoru was already—or to be precise, _going to be _committed; with my best friend nonetheless.

I then frowned.

I felt guilty, doing this with Kaoru while my closest friend suffered. I wasn't even trying to cheer him up. Here I am, comforting the woman he loved. And more than that, something that shouldn't have, _happened_ between us, causing me unease.

This is bad, real bad.

But I couldn't hold on to consciousness longer. Kaoru was… so inviting that I couldn't help myself. I fell into blissful sleep.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yes, what he did was very bad indeed.

Himura Kenshin just lost his precious jewel. His most prized one of all. And it was all his fault… entirely his fault. It appeared that she didn't have inkling to what he had done, and yet he let her go. 

Now he was sulking and desperately clinging to sanity.

"Problem?" Misao asked from nowhere. Kenshin turned, forcing a smile. She patted his shoulder. "Is that good?" She pointed to his drink, but then waved her hand dismissively. "I know you'll say yes, so never mind. Besides, what do I expect from the owner?" she grinned at him. She loved teasing him about the fact that he's filthy rich. 

He smiled. Trust Misao to put a smile on his face, put on light, good humor without pressing hard very quickly. "It is good. Even though your question was rhetorical, it is good," he told her. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to his drink when the waiter looked at her. 

"We all know that you're going to tell me something. That is why I am here now. Says so in the plot," she said with a Cheshire grin. He chuckled, momentarily forgetting his problem... 

_He so wanted to forget…_

But his conscience will never let him. Never. He had betrayed the person he so loved. It would be a sin that will send him burning in hell forever if he forgot.

"Misao-chan, have you toured the place?" He asked her suddenly, steering the conversation. But Misao narrowed her eyes, knowing full well what he was up to, but decided to go with it. There was no point pushing it out when he was clearly not ready to share.

"So you're not ready to talk... Okay, give me a second to act as if I didn't see the obvious," she paused for a moment in mock thought. "Glad that's over. Yes, Kenshin-kun. But I have yet to cover all the ground. Aniki is nowhere to be found. In fact, haven't seen him for a while," she said as an after thought. "I was thinking you know where he is you being his best friend and all. But it seems you're too problematic to know even he just danced in front of you—which yes, don't laugh yet he'll never ever do."

"Probably walking around, getting harassed by women who suddenly fell in love with him. Same as always," he said knowingly, Misao nodded solemnly, as if she agreed. She was very well used to it. It always happened. Whether it is on the street, or they were in a summer vacation of some kind, it never fails to surprise her how many women fall in love with her brother.

If only she had inherited those good looks then maybe she can hook up with a great-looking guy herself. But sighs, no luck. Maybe she should change her best friend because the guys seem to flock over Kaoru when they were having some 'best friend time' that she gets ignored by men.

"Someday, I'll get sick of it and use it as a blackmail," Misao said darkly. "I'll charge 800 yen for the information of his name and then I'll blackmail them that if they don't make their good-looking brothers date me, I'll never let them near my Aniki," she joked, Kenshin laughed. She laughed too then quickly looked serious. "I'm serious," Misao said grimly, making Kenshin laugh even more.

"You can't be serious, Misao. You're not that vain," Kenshin said. Misao twitched. She didn't know how to take it—as a compliment or as an insult. So she laughed again. Laugh and laugh until she was thirsty from all the laughing and drank her drink in one gulp and asked for another. And another. And another. So on that the author got bored and took pity on the readers from the weirdness of it all. 

So onto Kaoru's POV because there is no hope with Misao

By the way, Kenshin was looking at her in astonishment and surprise, already worried that he might regret his offer for free everything. He might get bankrupt with the looks of how Misao drank *a lot*.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Where am I exactly?" I asked, groping for something to support me as I got up. I blinked away my sleepiness, suppressing a yawn with my hand. I finally got hold of something: a hand; a large, warm, callused hand. I bolted up, surprised to see Aoshi, reading a magazine. He held the magazine with his left hand while the other comfortably rested on my thigh. It tingled where he touched it so I stood up, blushing madly.

"You've been sleeping for an hour," he informed me blankly, still reading. I gave back his hand and he flipped the page with it. I went to the kitchen, scanning the fridge for some nice cold water.

"Oh," I said after a while. "What about you? Did you just get up or have been up for a while?" I drank from the bottle and when it was empty, I threw it in the trashcan.

"Five minutes ago," he replied. I made an 'oh' with my mouth, but didn't speak. I got a Cadbury bar and ripped the paper covering, biting on it. 

"Cadbury?" I offered as I went back to the couch. I had another bar in my hand, but he took my other hand with the Cadbury I was already eating and took a bite. 

"No thanks," he muttered, flipping yet another page. I blushed, getting the remote and watching television. I bit my lower lip—an uneasy gesture. Aoshi seemed… distant. I sat down beside him, looking down at my manicured feet apprehensively.

"What's wrong?" I asked, heart pounding. _'Maybe he wants to forget what happened… maybe he's going to—'_ he had cut in my thoughts.

"Nothing," he murmured. He looked at his lap. His legs crossed. I looked down again, the chocolate was starting to melt with the warmth emanating from my palm, I observed idly.

"Really…" I said quietly. "What we're doing…" I sighed, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I looked straightly at him, finding courage in myself, hoping that it would suffice. "Is," I started hesitantly. "It's wrong… is that what you're thinking?" 

"It is," he agreed. He finally closed the magazine I thought ill of. _'Stupid magazine,' _I sounded childish, but at this time I have yet to notice my foolishness. "But I'm not thinking about that."

"Then what are you thinking about?" I asked quickly, I clenched my jaw. I didn't know why I was shaking. He looked at the ceiling. 

"Aren't you tired?" I didn't answer. He continued, "you're very paranoid. I'm just reading. You're talking to me." He cocked his head, slightly raising a brow. I sighed. I held my breath and counted to ten. _One, two, three… _"Perhaps I'm too absorbed on something," _seven… eight… nine…_

"Perhaps," I echoed, scratching my forehead and headed to my bedroom. "I'm going to take a nice, warm bath."

"Are you what? Asking for my permission or an invitation?" he called out, teasing me. I blushed to the roots of my hair. I went inside the living room, holding a towel and threw it to him in irritation. He smirked, catching it with a hand. "So you are?"

"N-no!" I was so embarrassed; I could hear the fast beating of my heart. "Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not. First, you told me you were going to take a bath. I only asked you if you're inviting me and you threw me a towel. I asked you again and now you're accusing me?" I rolled my eyes and shut the door of the bathroom, missing his playful smirk. I rolled my eyes again when I got inside, a wide grin in my lips.

[End of Chapter]


	5. Chapter 4

**Gag Me Please** !

_Massao na Mizu_

**Disclaimer:** This is the last time you'll see this. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Guess what pairing it'll have if I did own it?

**Massao's Notes: **Many thanks for the reviews that had a lot of suggestions and encouragements! If you have any questions, you can review and leave your email, I will email you with my answer. The length of the chapter will vary with the plot.

**_Warning:_** This is PG-13 with mild lime. I strongly misadvise children under this year of age or older that are not used to this hey! not to read this. I will NOT be held responsible if you read what you read.

**INVITATION:** I am all inviting you to join the Aoshi and Kaoru Group that I have started. The link is in my bio so check it out!

**_Last Chapter's Recap:_** Kaoru relates to Aoshi what happened between Kenshin and her. Aoshi comforts her. Misao passes by Kenshin and cheers him up. Kaoru takes a bath…is that an open invitation to Aoshi?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I pressed my palms to my cheeks and felt it hot to the touch. Walking over to the mirror, my face was flushed, cheeks not a cute rose pink, but a swollen tomato. It made me want to barf so I turned my back, stripping my clothes off and putting it in the laundry basket. I filled the tub with Luke-warm water, putting bath foam that smelled like water lilies and carefully dipping my body inside the full tub.

I closed my eyes then opened them again as I thought of the past events. Kenshin and I breaking up, Aoshi comforting me, Aoshi giving me advice, _Aoshi… Aoshi…Aoshi…_

_Is that all I think about these days? Is **HE** all I can think about?_

I shook my head, sinking myself lower, guilty of the fast beating of my heart, guilty of the warm, nice thoughts of him, the reminder of his touch…

Everything **Him**

But I didn't have more time thinking about it, because someone suddenly opened the door and walked inside. I gaped as Aoshi started removing his clothes, folding them neatly above my trashed clothes. He smirked at me and I turned my head away, my hands flying over my chest to cover what little it could.

"There's actually nothing left to hide. I've seen, felt, touching it all," he said in a strange voice he used when we first… uhm… you know! My cheeks were burning, my ears becoming numb in embarrassment of his statement. He looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Why are a lot of girls like that? Hiding something that they don't have to."

That did it. I glared at him, embarrassment forgotten as the emotion of indignation coursed through my veins. "Humph! How dare you! It's not like I'm used to someone suddenly barging in and scaring the shit of out me!" I shouted, and then looked curiously at the door. "Strange, I thought I locked that," he raised a brow, showing me the locked knob.

"You did, but you were smart enough not to close it," he told me, smirking again as I blushed harder. "This is kind of nice. I'm not usually this casual around women. But then I'm so used to you I'm immune."

A tick twitched in my temple, anime style. "I-Immune?" I gritted lowly. "Immune to what exactly?" He looked thoughtful, his weight on his hand that leaned on the door, closing it. I looked away, still blushing at the confidence of Aoshi to pose stark naked.

"Well, when others are afraid, uncomfortable and rather take the other path with the threat of death, I march along, almost completely oblivious to you. I guess I'm so used to you," he smiled. A nice, lazy, sexy smile that made goose bumps on my skin and make my heart thump faster until my ears throbbed from the loud sound of it.

"You do realize that I'll get you for saying that," I threatened him. He sighed, shaking his head and shrugging. Was this Aoshi? Perhaps it was. But this was another side of him. The _horny _side of Aoshi, that is. I tried to back away more, pushing myself to the side tightly of the tub.

"No need to get me, I'll go in myself," he said, getting in the tub gracefully. Arrgh. I looked to the other side, avoiding taking any glimpse of his bare-naked body. "Why are you looking away? You've seen me."

I blushed even harder. "W-well, y-you can't expect me to be used to it so soon!" My eyes widened and I covered my mouth as Aoshi's eyebrow arched high and his lips quirked.

"So soon? So when are you going to get used to it, after a while?" he asked me in his usual stoic way, as if he was perfectly serious, but he was only teasing me, trying to get a rise. "You know, practice does make perfect." It annoyed me, more than anything… But I felt heat that I couldn't explain without having to go R.

"I don't have to perfect anything!" I hissed, splashing water as I slapped my hand into the tub and landed into uhm… marked or is it unmarked? territory. I'm sure my face resembled Rudolph's bright red nose. "Unless you're saying my you-know-for-what-skills needs improvement!"

"Everyone needs improvement," he said off-handedly, soaking completely in the water and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, like you," I muttered, glaring at him, then slipping more into the water until only my nose was above. "Why do you have to be so out of character?" I demanded.

"I'm not. It's just the anime series never really expounded on my real personality," he explained. "So someone had to make something." He got hold of my wrists and pulled, a loud splash emanating from it, making a wet mess in the white-tiled floor and causing me to be on top of him. I made a small "eep!" noise.

My hands were on the sides of his head, trying to support myself. My chest was heaving with the effort and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't tear my eyes off his gorgeous cobalt eyes that showed the amusement he felt. He smirked.

"My, my, I never thought of you as aggressive. Well, yes I have, but not in this way," he said. I narrowed my eyes into slits, slowly righting myself and covering my chest. I stayed as far as I could from him.

"Who are you?" I asked him in suspicion. He scowled, annoyed.

"Some guy who saw you sniveling last night after hearing your fiancé making love with another woman and was forced into bed by a scary, aggressive woman," he sounded so uncharacteristic he was sarcastic! that it made me grin and lower my head as my shoulders shook from suppressing giggles.

I heard splashing as he came closer to see if I were crying and frowned when he saw me giggling. I laughed as he backed away a bit and settled down. "I'm sorry," I said between giggles, trying to stop myself to no avail. "It's just that… you're so funny!"

Aoshi can be described and defined by several colorful words, but NOT funny. As far as anyone knew, he doesn't have even a single drop of humor. But now, I was laughing at his expense and saying that he was funny. I was soooo going to die early.

"I don't have a sense of humor," he said, glaring at me, irritated. I suddenly forgot that we were _wet_—soaking wet and in our birthday suits and lunged for him, looping my arms on his neck and pressing my forehead to his.

"Oh come now, don't throw a tantrum," I cooed. He raised a brow.

"A tantrum?" he scoffed, grabbing hold of my hips and sinking me in his… eep! I was going to tell you a lot more, but the authoress decided to revamp the story so it will stay as PG-13.

So… Onto the story!

"I don't throw tantrums. Not even in my youth," he said, steadying both of us as we slipped in the soapy bottom of the tub. I giggled and finally let go of him. "I don't have a single reason to throw one now."

I shrugged, scooping some foam and blowing it. There were bubbles that I blew Aoshi's way playfully that he popped even if it were a whole 12 inches away from him. I might not have explained, but the tubs in the resort were big.

"Do you need a reason to? You can probably do anything if you want to. No reasons asked, no reasons at all, as it should be," I said, smiling. He looked at me intensely, as if weighing or trying to understand what I just said. I looked down, and then blushed as I was reminded and made fully aware of our current disposition.

"Of course you need to have reasons for everything. If there is no reason, what is there left to motivate you? To make you walk down the hill again when you climbed up?" he challenged me. I shifted slightly and thought for a moment.

"Well, don't you think you're being a little too… complex?" he raised a brow. "Okay, maybe the word should be complicated. Your example doesn't have anything to do with the little things! Like basking yourself in the suns, sticking your tongue out in winter to catch a snowflake, those kind of things! You just felt like doing it, so you did it!" I said, grinning.

"Feeling like doing it is still a reason," he pointed out. Okay, he was winning and I felt too tired to challenge him anyway.

"You win then," I sighed, shrugging again and started scrubbing my arm.

He nodded his head, as if to say, 'of course I'd win.' I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out. Whoever thought such a quiet guy had such logic? Of course, of course when I was younger I had planned it all out, that I'd see a more sensitive type of him that he'd only show me…

But, er, this isn't really a sensitive part of him. It's more of the reasonable and logical part of him and the part of him that knows he's always going to win. Oh well, it's doesn't matter anyway.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"You shouldn't have drunk too much, Misao," Kenshin reprimanded her in the same calm tone he always used. Misao hiccupped in reply and slapped his arm lightly.

"Ju-just help me get to my room," she slurred, her vision blurry and she couldn't focus. Her head felt light and there was a slight pounding, telling her that the many shots she drank were taking its toll.

Kenshin sighed and shook his head. Instead of apologizing to Kaoru right now, he was helping out Misao… not that he was complaining, but… he… he wanted her to understand, he told to himself finally. He wanted her to understand without him having to tell her what happened?

He didn't want to go all Usher on her where if he confess, she might ask for him to dance. And dancing is not one of the things he excelled in. Not that anything's wrong with Usher. In fact, he was someone Kaoru regularly listened to.

He shook his head; Usher was the least of his problems. He looked at Misao to see that she was staring at him, in a sleepy grim sort of way and stuck out her tongue.

"Are you going to help me or not?"

He smiled apologetically and helped her up, putting her arm around his neck and his other arm on her waist. In fact, he was doing most of the walking and Misao's feet were barely touching the floor. He looked at her and found her sleeping. Kenshin sighed and letting go of her waist, swept her up and carried her the "Wedding Way". Or whatever you call sweeping the bride in the arms of the groom.

As they neared her room, Kenshin prodded Misao, asking her where the key was. She mumbled. Kenshin sighed again and pulled out his master card key that could open up any room at his hotel and carried her in.

He laid her on her bed, startled when she mumbled something akin to, "I wonder where Aoshi is," and started snoring softly.

"Yes, where IS Aoshi?" He murmured to himself, shrugging and closing the door behind him as he exited her suite.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm going to brush my teeth," I informed Aoshi who was drying his hair with a small towel. I waited for him to go out of the bathroom, but he continued his task.

I raised my eyes brows and repeated. "I said I'm going to brush my teeth."

"I heard you. Go ahead," he said monotonously. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. He didn't get what I was trying to say! I bit my lip before trying to explain.

"Aoshi?" I began, as I fumbled with my toothbrush. "I don't like being watched—or people being around when I'm brushing my teeth," I finished, not knowing what he would reply or if he will just walk out of the bathroom without replying.

Instead, he stopped his hair drying via the towel and looked at me for a long while without saying anything. Finally, he asked, "You have fake teeth don't you?"

I almost slipped and fell in surprise. I quickly recovered and looked at him, eyes wide in astonishment. "What did you say?" I was far too flabbergasted by his comment to even be annoyed.

"You're ashamed of your fake teeth that's why you don't want people to know. That's why you don't like people to watch you brushing because you take them out and brush them," he said in a matter-of-factly tone, and turned away from me. I could feel him smirking and I fumed, slapping his back as hard as I could. He bolted upright and glared at me, eyes flashing dangerously, humor disappearing.

For a second there I was scared. I never saw Aoshi loose his composure like that to glare at anyone angrily. In fact, I've never seen him angry before. But I regained my composure.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I don't have fake teeth! What a weird thing to ask! I don't like being watched, because really, who would like people staring at them with foam dripping from their open mouth?" I demanded glaring at him, irritated that he would even think it was a clever joke. 'Next time you make a joke, make sure it's funny,' I fumed inwardly.

He turned away from me again and before walking out of the bathroom called out, "Next time you brush your teeth, keep your mouth close." Which made even my arms blush. I never knew that my arms have the ability to blush. I must've been soooo humiliated.

I 'hmpfhed' and started brushing my teeth, looking at the bathroom door from the mirror, expecting him to barge in and stare at me. But he didn't. I guess he respected my wishes, although he preferred to tease me first before complying.

When I finished, I wiped my mouth on the towel and then opened the cabinet. Another towel covered my chest to my mid-thigh and I let out a small shriek when it came undone and I turned around when I felt hands on my shoulders, shocked I opened my mouth but lips quickly covered mine.

I opened my eyes to see Aoshi's lids, his hair still damp and mixing with my bangs. I sighed and let him kiss me, wondering where he learned how to kiss like that.

Sure, I've known him for a very long time, and I've been subjected to jealousy whenever I saw girls hanging around him, comforted slightly by the fact that he often ignored them and I have never heard of him dating any of them. I'm sure Misao would have told me if she knew anything.

So where'd he learn?

I cupped his ear, run my hands through his soft, damp hair and caressed his cheek, wanting to know if this was merely fantasy, harboring a crush on him for a very long time left me abundant minutes, moments, seconds, hours to dream, fantasize and wonder what if would like to kiss him. To touch his hair, to kiss his soft lips, to kiss his cheeks, if his ears were soft, what it felt like to be near him.

Often times, I'd be awakened from my reveries, and it left me feeling very much disappointed that I could never and would never be allowed to do such things.

I ran my hands on the lids of his eyes, to his temples, massaging them briefly and to his shoulders. I may never get to do this again, and although I felt pleasure from this, and sure, my heart fluttered, I felt a wave of guilt overcome me.

What about Kenshin?

Although he cheated, I can readily forgive him. And I'm also cheating by doing this… (Pleasurable) act with Aoshi. It would be unfair to him. And we just 'cooled off' recently. I shouldn't be doing this!

I debated with myself, and my other self bargained with me for just five more minutes and I could break the kiss, hopefully breaking this spell I'm under in the process.

But to no avail. When five minutes came and I pushed him away from my lips, I my heart ached with longing, as if it wanted more, and it seemed like it felt right, but my conscience would have nothing of it.

He caressed my cheek. "You're guilty. You're worried about Kenshin," he murmured, kissing my cheek softly, in a sucking manner that made me tingle all over and made my toes curl in delight.

I couldn't deny that and I lowered my head in shame. He pulled the back of my head it leaned on his chest. My toes clutched on the soft material of the towel pooled on my feet.

"You want to stop?" he asked me. I couldn't detect nor tell if there was any emotion to his soft question. His tone was simply questioning, devoid of any emotion he might be feeling. I found it frustrating that I couldn't read him properly.

I wanted to answer him with a "Yes" and I did open my mouth just that the "Yes" I was expecting to say did not come out. I have finally come into the conclusion that:

MY MOUTH IS A TRAITOR.

Yes, it is a traitor. My mouth really liked the stimulation it was getting from Aoshi's mouth that it wanted more. It thought that it would be insane to stop the kissing. No way—it said to me, shocking me. My mouth has a mind of its own!

Can mouths have a mind of their own?

This is so weird. I'm learning so many things just by being with Aoshi for a short while. I shall be the smartest person in the world and the first person to discover that mouths have a mind of their own. And people will call me, 'The Girl Who Discovered That Mouths Have A Mind of Their Own.' And my mouth shall have its own show. And then my mouth will go around the world to call its fellow mouths and spread the word…

Never mind. I am getting off-track again.

Anyways, my mouth (the traitor) said, instead of saying Yes was, "No…" And in a begrudging tone! As if it didn't even want the idea of stopping! Arrgh!

After all I've done for you, after nourishing you with strawberry lip balm…

Oh-kay. This is getting so unclear.

I peered at Aoshi and saw him looking far away. His face emotionless and his eyes clouded up with an unknown emotion. I stayed silent, wanting him to talk without my prodding.

"I don't want to either…" he murmured, looking down at me, his cobalt eyes intensely searching sapphire ones and maybe he found what he was looking for because he started kissing me again.

Mmmm….

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hi Kenshin," a female's voice called out tentatively to Kenshin Himura, making him turn around to see Tomoe smiling at him. His eyes widened briefly.

From the many years that he's known Tomoe, she seldom smiled. And only when there is something that is worth smiling at, like a cute child running around or something like that. Whenever he would smile at her, she only looked at him then looked away. There were only 3 instances when she smiled back.

"Hi Tomoe," Kenshin replied, recovering from his shock. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she let out a deep breath and lowered her head before saying, "I'm leaving in 4 hours. This is my last trip to Japan. After this, I'm going to Paris and I'm never going to set foot here again." She told Kenshin earnestly.

Kenshin knew this was coming. She wanted a new life; she wanted to forget the sad things that had happened to her. And he'd be damned if he didn't give it to her. She wanted freedom.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile that made Tomoe choke on a sob from emotions she was feeling… "I wish you luck, Tomoe-san, you deserve this opportunity to turn your back on everything that has happened and create a new life for yourself."

She smiled, taking a step towards Kenshin. Tomoe looked at her hands, joined together tightly. "Yes… but, I didn't want to leave without telling you… and asking you for one last thing before I go…" she looked up at him, eyes pleading and hopeful at the same time that Kenshin would grant her request.

Kenshin saw no harm at them and nodded his head. "What is it Tomoe-san?"

That was the only coaxing she needed. She looped her arms around his neck and tilted her head, her lids drooped a bit as she whispered, _"One last kiss…"_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm hungry," I whined to Aoshi who was reading the newspaper someone left on my suite's doorstep.

"Isn't there anything in the fridge?" He asked, in a more of a statement tone. I rolled my eyes.

"I want real food! It's lunch time already you know, so we should head out and eat!" I told him, yanking one of his large hands to pull him up off the couch. He barely budged. I frowned.

"In a while," he murmured, turning the page of the newspaper. I was really hungry and I was growing embarrassed that my stomach might growl in hunger and starvation!

"I'm really, really hungry. Come on, Aoshi! You can finish reading that later!" I told him, pulling him once again until he complied and straightened his shirt. Good thing that his suite was near mine so that he could just waltz out of my suite wearing a bathrobe and people won't even notice (not that there was any person walking around anyway.)

"Alright," he said monotonously. I blinked and then smiled, pulling him out of the suite. We walked on, and steered towards Misao's suite.

"Let's drop by to see if Misao would want to join us!" I chirped. He passively walked on, as always.

The elevator door opened and we went inside. A couple of minutes passed and we walked out, towards Misao's suite. I was going to turn when Aoshi put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him curiously. His face was set emotionlessly, eyes looking towards Misao's suite.

I turned my head so that I would see what he was looking at. My eyes widened in shock, I felt as if I was being stabbed in the heart as I saw the scene. Tomoe latched herself on Kenshin and kissed him…

And Kenshin did nothing to stop her! In fact, he put his arm on her waist and cupped her head to guide her. I was crushed to say the least.

I took a hard step back and collided with Aoshi. It was hard for me to breathe.

I looked up at him, not caring that tears were welling up in my eyes…

"What should I do?" I asked him in a tiny voice.

Aoshi shook his head, as if to say, "Nothing" and I complied.

Maybe… maybe I shouldn't do anything. I myself was doing something with Aoshi, then why can't Kenshin?

Besides, isn't Tomoe the real reason why we separated anyway? Maybe he wants to reconcile with her.

I set my mind, my sapphire eyes hardening as they obviously deepened their kiss. Fine, if he wanted to do it this way, then we will. After all, this is all his choice.

"Let's just have lunch together, shall we?" I told Aoshi in a perfect imitation of his monotonous voice. He raised his eyebrows briefly and then closed the elevator, clicking the ground floor button and then moving me away from the door.

I sighed, collapsing on the mirrored wall inside the elevator, sliding down and crying. I drew my knees up and covered my face with my arms, sobbing all the more.

Aoshi kneeled before me, comforting me without saying anything. He didn't say anything; he knew he didn't have to. I clutched at his shirt, knowing I owe him two shirts now and crying my heart out, my vows of not crying again forgotten.

I felt pain in my chest, and it wasn't getting any better. "Why is he doing this?" I asked him in a pained voice.

"…" He didn't answer. He probably didn't know what to answer me with.

I sighed, trying to calm myself as the elevator music tinkled as a sign that we were on the ground floor at last. Aoshi helped me up and then sat me down, handing me his handkerchief. He ordered for the both of us and we ate in silence. I barely ate at all, having lost my appetite.

I was troubled, tormented, in anguish. Whatever you please to call it, that's what I feel right now.

But if I was this hurt by what Kenshin had done, that meant I loved him, right?

Then what did I feel for Aoshi?

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Acknowledgements: **This is the list of reviewers that helped me piece this fic out by suggesting what they would like to see in this chap:

Shoda –you are my first reviewer. Thank you very much! Also, for your helpful suggestion!

BelleDayNight—not only did you help me in piecing it out, but you also beta-ed it for me! You also gave me encouragement and inspiration! You should date my muse! His name's Gouki Nakayuki, Silver-white hair stylishly short, amber eyes that turns blue when creative I'm very thankful!

Shiroi Hikari**—** you are an excellent beta that gives encouragement thanks a lot!

Kikyobasergirl—thanks! I will! Thanks for the support and reading my fics! I appreciate it!

Randomxthoughts—thanks! I does! I'm happy that you read it!

Ayah—I'm glad that my fic made you feel better! J I even made a group for them! I hope you join or visit! If you're interested, the link is on my bio. Thanks for reviewing and being open for this pairing!

Hotohori—lol! Hey, do you want it to be an R? I was thinking about it… hm… but I don't think I'm good enough to make an R! I've never done so before. Hehehe. Thanks!

Mae—thanks! Bradbaby? I don't know him… Is he the red-haired guy? I don't think so coz his name's Aya… Who's he?

Kirara26—thanks! I love your reviews! They inspire me to do better! Hugs

Starian Princess—Thanks! I will continue! Yup, it is easy to get hooked. I got hooked into a lot of Someone/Kaoru pairing before I liked this! Lol.

Smileyrock5—sure! I'll notify you when I update! Thanks for reviewing!

MaryDFair—ack! Nope, no Misao and Kenshin in the bed! shudders I'm no criminal. . Aww! You're so sweet! glomps thanks for offering!!!

Devil's 99th Angel—Thank you Thank you Thank You And Thank You! Oh, did I mention thank you! Thank you for leaving such great reviews! It made me want to go on writing! Hugs

Shadowaoi—I'm glad you got hooked! It's so addictive, isn't it? Have you read the other fics like Fateful's and Cassidy Jewell? Addictive I tell you! J

Xuequin—I want to hug you for trying! I understand that sometimes, people can't come up with anything. I myself couldn't come up with anything! lol. Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like this!

**To:** IMPROVED, Uber Rei Model 06, Jade Catseye, Ruby, Satu-Chan, Lady Miako uhm… I'm sorry, but I didn't understand the question… Do what?, Silver Goddess1, D, niirokyoushu, YukiCodeLoyko, koookey, Kura-sama, Dagorwen of Ithilien There! I updated! I'm sorry for having taken so long!, Ruroukenfan And So Many More, Thank You SO Much!

**Remember Guys: Review! **


End file.
